Plants Vs. Zombies Islands
Plants vs. Zombies Islands is a game that is made by PopCap Games and Published By Electronic Arts that is based off of both Club Penguin Island and Plants vs. Zombies except with more Plants and Zombies and less cringeworthy things. it will be "Released" around the 2020s (or more like never) as it Replaced Club Plant as part of the collaboration between Popcap and Club Penguin Team. NOTE: It's free to edit unlike my Plumber Zombie Idea. History It was originally created as Project: Super Secret Plant and it was first mentioned in 2019. it is described by Drybones9219 as more than "Club Penguin and Plants vs. Zombies Crossover" but with More than Characters that were first seen in Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 & Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Pre-registration On November 17, 2020, Project: Super Secret Plant will be officially revealed by DryBones9219 on the What's New blog and the official website for Plants vs. Zombies Islands was released. Here, players could pre-register their usernames for when the new game was released. Pre-registering yielded a Premium Plant, a Seed, and 100 coins. Additionally, players had the option of connecting their Club Plant usernames for use in Plants vs. Zombies Islands. If this was done, pre-registering would also yield an Cabbage-Pult , with a number on the back displaying how many years the connected Club Plant has connected. Beta Starting on November 18, 2020, selected players received invitations for the closed beta via email, which was only available to be played on iOS devices. On December 6, 2020, the beta test period came to an end, and all the players who were part of it will be able to keep their progress in the final game. Note: I left out Australia and New Zealand, Canada Beta Updates as it is soft-launched in Worldwide (Except for China). After the soft-launch. The game will be released on March 29, 2021. Features Combat Like Most Plants vs. Zombies Games and Defunct Disney Game Toontown Online, Plants must fight the Zombies on Most occasion. but unlike Club Penguin Island's repetitive combat, The plants actually do actions against the Zombies. Adventures Some characters offer the player adventures to complete, which always reward "seeds" and large amounts of XP for completing them. Green Shadow do offer the Adventures against the Zombies while Solar Flare offers the Adventures to the player about Electric Boogaloo how Solar Flare likes him (Even through I Take the Lily8678cp Route, but i made it in different direction by putting the Latest adventure about Vamine and Solar Eclipse which it is combat-based Adventure). As This game is completely Membership-free game, the rest of Adventures doesn't require Membership. Clothings Even Through there are Hats, and hand items, Face item, Neck Item. The Plants completely lack body items (Except for Solar Flare). Plant Level It's same as Plants vs. Zombies 2 leveling system (Even through the forthcoming Leveling system in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a lackluster idea). Membership There isn't any membership as I've heard from the aftermentioned Adventures unlike the infamous Club Penguin Island's Membership system.